Gone but Not Forgotten
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: What if the final getsuga tenshou come with the ultimate price? That ultimate price is the user own soul and body must be sacrifice. How would ichigo friends and his family react when ichigo start to disappear right in front of him? Gone but Not Forgotten
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the final getsuga tenshou come with the ultimate price? That ultimate price is the user own soul and body must be sacrifice. How would ichigo friends and his family react when ichigo start to disappear right in front of him? He might be gone but never forgotten.**

**Author notes: This story was inspired by NeonZangetsu story "Say it". Check it out. Also for couples it going be ichigo x soi fong, RukiaxRenji, and Orhime x Uryu and at first this story going be rated T but later on it going change to M. Also, I do not own bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo. Also when ichigo uses The Final Getsuga Aizen die.**

Chapter 1: Don't go ichigo? Goodbye my friends. updated version

"It finally over..." ichigo said

Ichigo has finally killed Aizen but he notice something wrong. His hand is disappearing

"But it also look like it also over for me too' Ichigo said with a sad face

As Ichigo sitting on a stump waiting for his body to disappear from this world, He heard a group yelling out his name

"ICHIGO!" a large group of people said

As Ichigo turnaround he saw it was all his friend, all the Captains and Lieutenants, the vizard and his family.

"Hey guys what ups ?" ichigo said

"Idiot" Rukia, Renji and Uryu said

"That what all have to say after your fight with Aizen" Rukia said

"Well yea" Ichigo said with smile

When Ichigo stand and started to walk to them, His entire right arm disappear at once. When that happen everyone was in shock and started to run to him.

"ICHIGO!" everyone said

"Ichigo what wrong?" Orihime said

"Look like my time is up" Ichigo said

"Don't say that" Orihime said

"Orihime it true" Isshin Said

"Dad?" Ichigo

"It the price for using the final getsuga tenshou" Ichigo said

"Even Orihime power cant save him" Isshin said

"He save all of our lives but in return he loss his life" Isshin said

Behind Ichigo dad was Captain Yamamoto

"Kurosaki Ichigo we thank you for what you sacrifice, So we all may live " Captain Yamamoto

All sudden Soi Fong appear right in front of ichigo

"Kurosaki…." Soi Fong said

"what is it Soi Fong?" Ichigo

**-FlashBack-**

**During the battle of Ichigo and captain kuchiki **

**As Soi Fong was watching ichigo smacking the floor with**** Captain Kuchiki face**. **She was shock be the power of Ichigo display against Captain Kuchiki. But in her head she was thinking how hot he look when he is fighting and wanted to wrap her arm him"**

**-Flashback end-  
><strong>

"I never had a feeling for men for my entire life but the first time I saw you my heart skip a beat and trying hold myself from hugging you" Soi fong said blushing

"What are you trying said soi fong?" Ichigo

"Ichigo you are really an idiot you that " Soi fong said

"Hey you didn't called me by my last name" Ichigo said

"You **IDIOT** im trying to say im in love with you, Ichigo!" Soi Fong

Everyone was in shock when Soi Fong the cat lover confess her feeling to Ichigo even the Head Captain

Ichigo slowly walk toward her and trying to keep himself together and give her a hug

"Ichigo?" Soi fong as her face turn red

"Soi Fong I love you too" Ichigo

And give her a kiss

In Soi Fong head she was screaming from the top of her lung and then Ichigo slowly pull and whisper something in her ear

Then Ichigo little sisters went up to their big brother

"Karin and Yuzu don't cry" Ichigo said

"But..." Karin and Yuzu said but was cut off by Ichigo

"No but. Promise me to stay strong and take care of dad" Ichigo

Then all of Ichigo school friend came up

"Ichigo Thank You" Tatsuki said

"Look like in the end you protect me rather me protecting you" Tatsuki said

"Yea" Ichigo said

All sudden Ichigo Left Arm started to fade away

"Ichigo" everyone said

"It time to go, good bye everyone" Ichigo said

"Ichigo don't go" Soi fong say

After Soi fong said that then everyone say the same thing

"Goodbye Soi Fong" Ichigo said

"Goodbye dad, Karin and Yuzu" Ichigo said

"Good bye my friends" Ichigo said

Than all sudden a bright white flash appear. After it dim down, Ichigo was gone but four black lights flew into the sky and scatter across the sky but no one notice except the head captain. Everyone was too sad to even notice.

Soi Fong was in pain **deep pain**

She lost the man she truly love

One Year Later

Everyone has moved along with their life but the miss their orange hair strawberry. Orhime has started dating Uryu. Also Renji has asked Rukia to be his girlfriend. And very few hollows have been appearing in the town so the gang rarely see Rukia and Renji.

-Back at the **Soul Society-**

"So Mayuri Kurotsuchi have you finish researching the fragment I gave you" Head Captain Said

"Yes Head Captain. It look we can bring back Ichigo Kurosaki. If we can find all the 3 of the remaining fragment of his sword guard" Mayuri Kurotsuchi Said

"But there one problem Head Captain, It seem this fragment attract very large group of hollows to the area where the fragment are located. So finding them will be the easy but retrieving them will be a pain. Also it seem if a hollow touch the fragment their power seem to double." Captain Kurotsuchi said

"I called a meeting today" Head Captain said -Captain meeting hall-

"Why do think the Head Captain called the meeting so late" Captain Ukitake said

"It must be important" said a contemplative Captain Kyōraku

The Head Captain has arrive to the meeting hall

"Sorry for calling this meeting so late but this matter can't wait for tomorrow" Head Captain said

"And Soi Fong I think it would be your best interest to listen to what I have to say" Head Captain said

"YES Head Captain?" Soi Fong responded

"It had been over a year since ichigo sacrifice his life to save this world. But it seem we have found a way to bring him back" Head Captain said

"WHAT" Soi fong said

The room was filled people in shock

"Please Head Captain tell me HOW?" Soi Fong said

"When ichigo disappear, four black lights came from the white light and flew across Soul Society and so far I manage to find only found one of four fragments." Head Captain said

"Now we have one mission. Now all captain our goal is to search for the remaining fragments." Head Captain said

"Yes Head Captain" everyone said

-Secret Location-

"it seem they finally found about the fragments and their" ? said

"We can't allow them to get it. Their powers belong to use" _? said_

"_Calm down my friends. They will never complete their mission. As long as I live, As long me the prince of Hueco Mundo live Luis Garcia Louisenbairn" Luis said_

"_plus we already have one of the fragments" Luis said_

"Yes my lord" ? and _? said_

WHAT Baraggan Louisenbairn had a son? How strong is he and what type of power does he have. The search for the fragment has started and a new evil has also joined the search for the fargments

_**thisisCMpunk: this going be a long strory about 10-20 chapter or more and plus I don't like giving up on my story**_

_**ShiroHichi891: Me too IchixSoi forever**_

_**deidrasha the fallen ange: I'm new to fanfic I never tried fanfic before I used to do it in a different website**_

_**Shaolin David: Thank you**_

_**Shark Spartan:Thanks**_

_**Rogue Leader Solo: Thanks**_

**MyinnerDEMON17: Hey Soi fong how do like the story so far?**

**Soi fong: it good so far and I hope you don't make do something xxx**

**MyinnerDEMON17: That later in the chapters.**

**Soi Fong:Wait What?**

**MyinnerDEMON17: Make sure you take you birth controlled pill**

**Soi fong: I will KIL YOU! **

**MyinnerDEMON17: HELP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search Begin

**-Kararkura town Graveyard-**

"HI Uryu" Orhime said

"Hi Orhime" Uryu said

"It been a year, Uryu" Orihime

"Yea it been a year since that idiot left us" Uryu said

It anniversary of Ichigo sacrifice and his family and friends are going pay their respect at Ichigo grave but to bad there no body in his grave. At the graveyard, all of ichigo friend came in black and his dad and sister came in black too.

As soon as every place their black rose down on his grave. Rukia and Renji went running to everyone.

"Rukia and Renji?" Chad said

"Guys we got good news! The Head Captain has found way to bring back Ichigo!" Renji said

"WHAT" everyone said

-Urahara shop-

"Let me get this straight" Urahara said

"If we gather all of the fragments and bring them together it would bring back ichigo" Urahara said

"Yes" Rukia said

"We have already one and we believe we have found another fragment location" Rukia said

**-Secret Location-**

"My lord we have located another fragment. Do you wish for me to retrieve it for you?" ? Said

"No. I think I should retrieve this fragment myself" Luis said with a grin

**-A cave in Soul Society"**

"I can't believe he really coming back" Soi fong said

When Ichigo disappear Soi Fong was depressed and wasn't seen for weeks but the Head Captain manages to get her out of room.

"The faster I find it, the faster Ichigo come back" Soi Fong said

As Soi Fong got closer to the fragment, she sense something pure evil coming near the fragments location.

"I must hurry before that thing gets there" Soi Fong said

Soi Fong came upon a massive opening in the cave and spotted the fragments stuck on a giant obelisk.

"I finally it" Soi fong said

As Soi Fong trying to pull the fragments out of the obelisk, a dark figure came up behind her and kicks her on ribs and made fly and crash to the cave wall.

"DAMN IT. I shouldn't have let my guard down. Beside that who in the hell kick me" Soi Fong said

As Soi Fong try to get up she notice four of her ribs are broken.

"What the hell" Soi Fong said

"What a weak soul reaper"? Said

"Tell me who you are and what businesses do you have here" Soi Fong said

"Very well, I will tell the man who going to kill you"? Said

"My name is Luis Garcia Louisenbairn" Luis said

When he came out of the shadow Soi Fong notice he was Arrancar because of the hole on his chest and the crown around his head was white."I know that name. Answer me this, are you the son of Baraggan Louisenbairn" Soi Fong said

"Yes" Luis said

"Let me guess your name is Captain Soi Fong of squad 2" Luis said

"How do you know that?" Soi Fong

"I smell my father power all over you" Luis said

"What?" Soi Fong

"Indeed he might be dead but you were hit by his _Respira._You smell like death" Luis said

**-In Soi Fong head-**

"If he is really the son of Baraggan, than does he have the same power as his father?" Soi fong thought

**-End of thought-**

"Soul reaper!" Luis said

"Huh?" Soi fong

"If thinking that I have same power as my father , the answer is no" Luis

"My power is far munch worse" Luis said

"WHAT?" soi fong

**-Karakura Town-**

"Dad, Is Nii-chan really coming back?" Karin and Yuzu said

"He is, My son is coming back" Isshin said

**-Orhime Apt-**

"I can't believe ichigo but I do still have feeling for him" Orihime said

"NO I don't have feeling for ichigo, I'm with Uryu now" Orihime said

**-Soul Society: Meeting Hall-**

"Captain Kuchiki, I need you to go help Soi Fong" Head captain said

"Why Head Captain, she very captain. I don't see why she needs my help" Captain Kuchiki

"Do sense it Captain Kuchiki" Head Captain said

"Sense what?" Captain Kuchiki said

Then all sudden black Reiatsu filled up the meeting hall"What! This reiastsu it belong to a hollow. This means it an Arrancar not only an arrancar but it clearly at a level of an Espada" Captain Kuchiki said

"Now Captain Kuchiki go help Captain Soi Fong" Head Captain said

"Understood" Captain Kuchiki

**-Back at the cave-**

"Do feel that, that's just beginning" Luis said

"Damn I barely can hold myself up" Soi fong

He walks toward Soi Fong and grab her by the neck.

"hmmm Up close you actually look cute maybe I shall keep you as my personal slave" Luis said

"Go to hell" Soi Fong

"Been there and done that" Luis said

All sudden someone cut off Luis hand

"Damn it, you bastard" Luis said

"Who the hell are you?" Luis said

As Soi Fong look up it was …..

"Ichigo?" Soi Fong said

Chapter 2 end

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**I bet u didn't see that coming**

**Also im going be jerk and become one those people behind Naruto and start putting in filler **

**but not now but later  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: family blood**

**-In the Cave-**

"What the hell happen here?" Renji said with a shocking face

"Did Captain Soi fong use her bankai?" Renji ask to Captain Kuchiki

"I don't believe she did, her bankai maybe powerful but not powerful enough to destroy an entire cave system" Captain Kuchiki said to answer Renji question

"Captain look!" Renji yell out

Captain Kuchiki turns around and sees that Renji was pointing at Soi Fong body on the floor.

"Lieutenant Abarai don't stand there, go help her!" Captain Kuchiki yelled

As Captain Kuchiki draw out here sword, he notice a fragment stuck on a destroy obelisk.

-Back to Soi Fong- "Ichigo…." Soi fong said but with a low voice

"CAPTAIN SOI FONG ARE YOU OK" Renji said

"Who's there?" Soi Fong asked

"It me Lieutenant Abarai" Renji respong to her question

As Renji was helping Soi Fong up, he notice a white decapitated hand o the floor

"Captain Soi Fong who's those that belong to?" Renji ask

"Its belong to the son of an espada" Soi fong said with a worry hand

"What! Which espada?" Renji said

"Number two" Soi fong said

As Soi Fong finishing answering renji question.

Captain Kuchiki appear right in front them

"I have retrieve the fragment lets head back" Captain Kuchiki said

"And Captain Soi- Fong, are you ok?" Captain Kuchiki ask

"Yes and I'm going take that hand back with me" Soi Fong

"For what for?" Captain Kuchiki ask

"I need Captain Kurotsuchi to study it." Soi Fong said

"Why?" Captain Kuchiki ask

"Someone save me and I think it was Ichigo"

Soi Fong said Renji and Byakuya was in shock of what she said

"It can't be Ichigo" Renji

"I know what I saw and it was him" Soi Fong said

"It seem you might be right" Captain Kuchiki

"What!" Renji said in shock

"Lieutenant Abarai, tell me this" Captain Kuchiki said

"Name one person that can do this munch damage in a short amount of time?" Captain Kuchiki ask

"Ichigo…..!"Renji said

** -Head Captain Meeting Hall-**

"It seem we have another piece of the fragments but it seem we not the only who want get their hands on them" Head Captain said

"And his name is Luis Garcia Louisenbairn" Head Captain said

Everyone in room was in shock because they knew that last name belong to the second espada

"Captain Kurotsuchi have you gotten the test back from lab?" Head Captain ask

"Yes but I need speak privately with you after meeting" Captain Kurotsuchi respond

"Understood, can you share your finding?"Head Captain ask

"Yes" Captain Kurotsuchi said

"It look he really is the son of second espada but he far munch stronger than his father" Captain Kurotsuchi said with a bit of a worry look

"Is there anything else?" Head Captain ask

"Yes but that piece of information isn't ready to be told until we have our talk' Captain Kurotsuchi said

"I have one question" Captain Ukitake hesitate to ask

"What is it Captain Ukitake?" Head Captain

"Why didn't Azien use Luis Louisenbairn in the war?" Captain Ukitake hesitate to ask

"So far we don't the answer for that" Head Captain

They talk about how they would deal with this arrancar

**-After Meeting-**

"So what did you wanted tell me Captain Kurotsuchi?"Head Captain ask

In darkness Soi Fong was overhearing their conversation and they know she was there but did nothing to make her go away

"First Ichigo reiatsu was on the arrancar hand" Captain Kurotsuchi said

"Soi Fong was right, Somehow ichigo save her" Head Captain

In the shadow and in Soi fong head, she said "I knew it"

"And Second I did some blood work on the hand and result was a surprise"Captain Kurotsuchisaid

"First off why did you test the blood of hollow and what was result?" Head Captain said

"I will tell you the reason later but in the result Luis and Ichigo are brothers" Captain Kurotsuchi

"WHAT?" Head Captain and Soi Fong said out loud

**-The Void of Darkness couple hours ago-**

**Ichigo**

** _Hollow ichigo_ **

"It's so dark…"Ichigo said

"It so lonely…."Ichigo said

"_You alone king I'm still here" Hollow Ichigo said with a laugh_

"Shut up I rather go to hell than spend my time with me" Ichigo responded with a piss off face

"_You so mean KING" hollow Ichigo said_

All sudden Ichigo heard a voice

"Soi Fong!"Ichigo said

All sudden a white cloud appear in front of him Ichigo saw Soi Fong getting choke by Luis

"You bastard let her go" Ichigo yelled out

"_They can't hear you king" Hollow Ichigo said_ "Damn it" Ichigo said

"_But doesn't mean you can't touch them" Hollow Ichigo sai_d

"WHAT?"Ichigo said

-The talk between Head Captain and Captain Kurotsuchi-

"Ichigo and Luis don't have the same father but they do the same mother" Captain Kurotsuchi

"Soi Fong please bring me Isshin K. NOW" Head Captain yelled out loud

Soi Fong got scare but just say "understood" and left to get Isshin K

**Chapter 3 end **

**Ichigo have brother. **

**Question been Answer **

**More question have been ask **

**Race against the clock to bring back ichigo Now the battle between two brother will start in future but only one can come out of alive**

**A/N:I will try update every 1-2 weeks also I need names for Luis hollow Fraccións**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**A/N: Loly was save by Uryu when Yammy throw her out. Also arrancar aren't fully evil**

-Hueco Mundo: Las Noches- Since the fall of Azien, Las Nochas has become the home of most hollow but deep within the walls of Las Noches it has become home for the remaining Arrancar of Azien Army

"My lord are you all right" Loly said with a very worry look

"It all right" Luis said

But all suddenly he started to cough up blood

"LUIS!" Loly scream

**As soon as she side many arrancar appear and took him to the medic room**

**-10 Hours Later-**

**Luis slowly waking up and saw Loly sleeping on his lap **

"Loly….I love you" Luis said quietly

"i...love….you…..too" Loly said while still sleeping

**-An Hour later-**

"My Lord, you shouldn't be up you still recovering"  
>Jasmine de luna said with a worry look<p>

**Jasmine de luna is a female arrancar and hollow hole is on her chest and hollow mask is crested moon on her fore head. Her height is 5'4 and she have silver hair. And white skin **

"Im fine, Did you bring his blood?"Luis ask

"Yes" Jasmine de luna responded

Jasmine handed a vile of blood to him. Then Luis drank the blood and all of the suddenly his hand grew back

"That much better thank you Jasmine" Luis said with my smile

"There no need to thank me my lord" Jasmine said with a blush

"Jasmine can you please gather everyone?" Luis said

"Why, my lord?" Jasmine said with a pondering look

"It time to declare war on the soul reaper" Luis said

When Jasmine left the room to inform the other of Luis decision, Luis carrying Loly like a princess to meeting hall but when he was carrying her she woke up and started to freak out

"Luis! 0/o Why are carrying me? Loly shouted with a blush

"Because…..I didn't want to wake you up silly" Luis said

"You can put down, sir" Loly replied with blush

After she said, Luis went in for a kiss

**-In Loly head-**

OMG does he love me? Of course not! He can have anyone he wants and can even have Jasmine. She is stronger and have bigger…chest, but he still kissing

**-Back to reality- **

"Luis….do…..you….love me? Loly ask while looking into sliver eyes

"Loly I always loved you, but my father wouldn't let me be close to you just because you are weak but in my eyes I didn't see a weakling, I see a woman that love and a woman I want to start a family. Loly after this war, will you marry? Luis asks and looks deeply into pink eyes

"Promise me one thing you will always be there for me?" Loly ask

"I promise" Luis replied

"Then Yes I will marry you" Loly yelled out

**In the shadow many female Arrancar and Jasmine were jealous and mad at Loly **

**-Seireitei-**

"Head Captain I brought Isshin, as you order" Soi Fong said with a serious voice

"Very good, Now Soi Fong please leave us now" Head Captain said with a very serious face

"…..Understood" Soi Fong said

"What do want old man?" Isshin said

"We have problem, we discover were not the only looking for your son fragments" Head Captain said with very serious voice and face

"Tell me who they are, so i can kill them" Isshin said with a piss off voice

"His name is Luis Garcia Louisenbairn an arrancer and he is your half son" Head Captain said with relax voice

"WHAT? There no way that monster could be my son!" Isshin shouted

"He isn't your son but he is your wife son" Head Captain said without showing any emotion

"You mean my wife is….." Isshin said but was cut off by the head captain

"Yes. She is a alive but also i believe she have become an arrancar" Head Captain said

**-The Void of Darkness couple hours ago-**

"What do u mean I can touch them?" Ichigo ask with shock look

"_**Well you can't touch with your body but you can touch with Getsuga Tenshō" hollow ichigo**_

"Tell me now!" Ichigo yelled out

"_**But let make a deal" Hollow Ichigo**_ _**said with infamous grin**_

"What type of deal?" Ichigo

**-Back in the cave but in the past were Luis was attacking Soi Fong-**

"hmmm Up close you actually look cute maybe I shall keep you as my personal slave" Luis said with a psycho laugh

"Go to hell" Soi Fong said and spiting in his face

"Been there and done that; bitch" Luis said

All sudden someone cut off Luis hand

"Damn it, you bastard" Luis said

"Who the hell are you?" Luis said

**As Soi Fong look up it was …..**

"Ichigo!" Soi Fong said

**After she said those word she fainted**

"YOU THE HELL ARE YOU?" Luis shouted

**Luis only saw a black figure that look cover with black flame and a white mask with horn on it**

"I….will…" ichigo said but husky voice

"Huh?" Luis said

"PROTCT HER!" Ichigo yelled

"_**Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo yelled out**_

"I don't think so." Luis grab his sword and yelled out

"Let fear consume and kill them all,Caballero Negro ( The Black Knight)" Luis yelled out

**The first battle between Ichigo and Luis have started but how strong is Luis in his Resurrección**

**A/N: I want to thank blackout2010 for giving a name list and im sorry this chapter for kind of short. Also I will put a link to a drawing of Luis resurreccion soon as possible**

**Also im looking for someone to help me with the grammar  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE 3/12/12

I have some good news and bad news

The good news this story isn't dead

The bad news too many new games are coming this month

And right I'm busy playing Mass effect 3

So the next chapters will next week or next month

But this story isn't dead


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.1

A/N:Sorry for making you i'm looking for co writer for this story because mayber im think to kick the rating to M..Also this a preview because im looking ways to make this story longer

**-Back in the cave but in the past were Luis was attacking Soi Fong-**

As the smokes clear a figure in black armor stood where Luis his left he carry a shield and on his right a long black sword that sort of have a red glow. As ichigo attack come closer, Luis move his shield in front of Luis manage to stop the attack from hitting but the sheer force of the attack blew the cave wall behind the dust from the wall settle,Luis lung toward Luis than Ichigo did the the matter of second both of their sword clash with each creating a force that destory the cave ceiling.(A/n: i really do suck in battle scene ).As Luis pulls away, he started to charge up a red cero and Ichigo does the same. As the lunch their cero to each other both cero crash to each other and cancel each it ichigo flash step behind and as Luis try to move his shield to block it. He was to late instead losing his life he lost his hand then Ichigo fire a cero into his face. After he got hit,Luis aim his sword to ichigo. While he was doing that Luis sword open and fire that have the color of blood hit Luis open portal and retreated back to Las Noche.

**-Present Time in Las Noche-**

"My follows hollows its time to attack the soul reaper" Luis yelled toward a massive group of arrancer as he sitting in Azien old chair

"Finally" many yelled

"Now get ready for war. We leave in 5 days" Luis yelled

Than all hollow left the only left in the room was Loly and Luis

"So Luis what going to happen to..."Loly said sounding very but was cut off by Luis kissing Luis pull away slowy

"You and me will be always be matter what happen" luis said while brushing her Loly pull him for an hug

Than both of them walk out of the they left a figure came out from behind Azien chair

"If i cant have,Than no one will" ? said

**-Seireitei- **

"So Captain Kurotsuchi have you manage to locate another fragments?" Head Captain said

"Yes, i have determined it location. It appear it is in Karakura Town" Captain Kurotsuchi said


	7. Chapter 7

Update Story being editing with the help of BigBoom550 will be NEW VERSION upload within A HOUR


	8. Chapter 8

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


End file.
